Come Home
by GlitzyPinkOwlCakePop
Summary: Everyone has noticed that somethings wrong with Haley. She's hasn't been herself lately and everyones starting to worry. Cam keeps reassuring everyone saying she is probably just going through a phase. Once Claire starts seeing marks Claire and Phil know someone is hurting her. Who though? Why won't Haley just tell them? Why won't she let them help?
1. Chapter 1

Claire POV:

Something was wrong with Haley. I'm her mother, I could tell. Anyone could probably tell. She had dark circles under her eyes and constantly had this look on her face like she was somewhere else. Whenever we were just sitting on the couch watching TV she would drift to sleep. When Haley did eat she ate very little and what little she ate would come back up later. After she threw up she would start to cry. I would try to ask what was wrong, but she always said "Nothing, just not feeling well." It broke my heart to see her like this.

She started getting depressed when me, Phil, Alex, and Luke came back from vacation in Washington.

Me and Phil decided we wanted a break and we thought the kids were now old enough to stay home along for a few days so we asked them if they wanted to come or not. "I would love to go Washington would be such a cool historical place to visit." Alex said. "Nerd." Haley responded in her, at the moment, usual teasing tone. "I like any vacations so I'm in." Luke said with his mischievous smile. "What about you Haley? Why don't you just come. It'll be fun!" I asked. "No thanks mom. I'll be fine here." "Thats okay but just so you know Uncle Mitchell and Cam will be checking in on you frequently, making sure you don't have any parties." "Or boys." Phil added. "Not even just a little party?" "No party what-so-ever. The max amount of friends you can have over at a time is 2 and like your father said, no boys." "Whatever, I'm still not going to Washington." "Fine."

We left for Washington. We were gone for for five days. It was a nice trip. Everyone kind a did their own thing but it was still a relaxing vacation away from everything stressful. When we got back Mitch, Cam, Lilly, and Haley were waiting. Cam was holding Lilly. Lilly was waving and Cam was smiling. Mitch was standing next to Cam also waving and smiling. They were standing by the door. Haley was at the end of the drive way with a sad smile on her face. We pulled up and got out of the car. Haley ran to me giving me a huge hug which took me by surprise. I looked at her face and that was when I first noticed the dark circles. I didn't think much of them because they were very faint then. "Hi Haley! Miss us?" I said with a slight chuckle. "I'm glad your back." Haley said with a shaky voice. I got serious. "Haley whats wrong? Did something happen?" "No mom everything is fine." She said with a weak smile.

That night at dinner Haley was sitting between me and Cam. She hadn't seemed to have let me out of her sight for a minute. She seemed fidgety though. Nervous. She only talked when someone asked her a question and she would normally answer in one-word sentences which was definitely strange for Haley since she was the social-light of the family. I noticed that she also never made eye-contact when she did talk.

Once everyone had left and the kids were upstairs getting ready for bed and Phil was just sitting on the couch watching TV I was washing the dishes. Haley's plate had all of majority of her food on it. Only a few bites where missing. "MOM HURRY HALEYS PUKEING!" Alex yelled from the top of the stairs. I put down the dishes and ran upstairs. I went into the bathroom and held her hair back while she leaned over the toilet. "Its okay, its okay." I said soothingly while rubbing her back. My thought while she was throwing up was that she was sick, once she finished though she cuddled into my lap sobbing. "You have no idea how glad I am that your back." Haley kept saying through tears. She looked miserable. Her eyes were squeezed tight and tears were spilling down her face. She was holding my hand. My poor baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley POV:

It happened the first night my parents were away. It was late at night and I was just sitting downstairs watching TV. There was a loud banging on the door that scared the crud out of me. There was more banging. I sat still, freaking out. "HALEY OPEN THE DOOR IT'S UNCLE CAM!" I was relieved. It was just Uncle Cam. He sounded really angry though so I was still nervous. I've never seen Uncle Cam this angry so I didn't know what he would do.

I got up and went to open the door anyway.

Uncle Cam came thundering in. His face was all red and his fists were clenched. I shut the door while he went to have a seat on the couch. "Um...Uncle Cam...are you...okay?" I asked in my calmest voice. "HALEY DO I LOOK OKAY!? Do I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING OKAY!?" Uncle Cam never swore like that. "What happened?" "Your dam Uncle Mitchell and me got in a fight. I need a drink." I didn't want to get him a drink. He sounded like he had been drinking already. "Um, maybe...um...you should just sleep. You could sleep here on the couch if you want. Or...um...my parents room."

"Haley, can you come here."

Now I was scared. He was acting weird. I wanted him to leave and me just go up to bed. I wish I did. I wish I just went up to bed. Maybe then he wouldn't have done what he did. Maybe then he would have left. But I didn't go up to bed. And he still did what he did.

I slowly and cautiously walked over to him. "Sit down Haley." "Uncle Cam I don't.." He cut me off. "SIT DOWN!" I sat down.

At first we were a good distance apart. As he was talking he started coming closer and closer until eventually I could smell the alcohol on his breath. The scent was strong. I started to cry. "Am I scaring you." He said with a bland voice. "I'm just tired and want to go up to bed."

That was when it started. He started kissing me hard. I tried pushing away, but he was stronger then me. I screamed. He sat up a little, looking me in the eyes. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was shivering. "Please." was all I could say. He hit me. I started crying harder and he started kissing me harder. His hand was working up my shirt. I wanted him to stop! I kept begging him please, but he kept going.

Later, once he was done with me and went back home I got up and took a shower and put on some clean clothes. I hadn't stopped crying since he started. I was scared and in pain and I just wanted my mom. I considered calling her, but didn't know what I would say.

The next day I got up. At first I didn't remembered what happened to me, but then when I stood up and it hurt I remembered. I sat down crying.

There was a knock at the door. I started trembling and went to the door to look out the peephole.

Uncle Cam was standing there. "Haley are you there, we need to talk. Now." I just stood by the door not making a sound. "Haley, I know your there, please open the door." He did sound really sorry. He didn't sound drunk either. So I let my guard down and opened the door. He grabbed my arm, slammed the door shut, and pinned me against the wall.

"Ow,ow, your hurting me stop!" I said through tears. "Leave me alone!" "DID YOU CALL YOUR PARENTS AND TELL THEM ANYTHING!" "No, no, I didn't, I swear!"

He let go of my arm and held onto my neck, forcing me to stand on my tiptoes, choking me. I was coughing and crying. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

"Good." He loosened up on my neck so I was standing flat foot again. He started walking away, but right when I thought he was going to leave me alone he quickly turned around and punched me in the stomach. I bent over gasping for breath and coughing again. "Don't tell anyone anything. NOTHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" "Yes." I managed to gasp. Then he did it to me again.

The rest of the time my parents were away Uncle Cam kept coming back and doing the same thing to me again and again. I didn't sleep. I tried to eat, but it was hard keeping the food down.

The day my parents came over I was relieved. I figured with them back home Uncle Cam wouldn't be able to hurt me. I was so excited when I saw there car coming down the drive way. I couldn't cry. If they saw me crying they would know something was wrong. I managed to hold it together, until after dinner.

My mom was calming me down while I was throwing up my dinner. When I finished I couldn't help, but cry. I wanted to tell her what was wrong, but I knew better.

I didn't see Uncle Cam for a while, and I was eating better and sleeping better thinking he was finally done, but nervous about our next encounter. It came only two weeks after my parents got back.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchell POV:

Me and Cam have been fighting a lot lately. One night while Phil and Claire were away, and we had to check in on Haley every so often we got in a really big fight. Our worse one yet. The worse thing was Lily had to see it.

I had to stay at work late and I was tired. I got home and was hoping to just crawl into bed and go to sleep, but nope.

Cam had one of his old friends over. I remembered meeting him before. Whenever Cam was around him he did anything and everything this man asked him to do. Cam never seemed to think about what he was doing, just that this guy told him to do it.

I walked into the house and it smelled like alcohol and I could hear Lily crying. "Cam! Cam were are you!? Lily? Sweety?" Lily came running out of our bedroom crying. She was dressed like a clown. Makeup and all except the makeup was streaming down her face because of her tears.

I picked her up and started calming her down, then I asked what was wrong. "Daddy made me dress like a clown and put on itchy clothes and icky makeup. Then he made me do stupid clown things and him and his friend said mean names. Names that you said I shouldn't say." I was shocked that Cam would do this to our precious Lily! I was also pissed.

"Stay here Lily." I set Lily down on the couch and went into our bedroom were I could hear Cam and his dumb friend laughing.

"How could you make our daughter cry like that?"

There were beer bottles around them."What Mitch? Are you just mad that I'm teaching our daughter how to be a little bit more like me? You know I don't even know why we call her our daughter. She's obviously more yours then mine." His words were slurred and his voice was rising, but so was my anger."CAM THATS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" "Go on Cam. Why don't you just tell him what we were talking about." "Who the hell do you think you are? Get the fuck out of our house!"

Lily was still crying on the couch. I really wanted to go and comfort her, but I knew I first had to get this asshole out of our house.

"You have him go and I go to." Just those words hurt, but the way he said it also stung. He said it from his heart. Not because someone was making him. He meant what he said. His friend gave me a devilish smile. I didn't know what to say. I probably would have just kept standing there if Lily hadn't walked in.

"THEN GO!" She said in her high little voice. "I agree Cam. Just go." If he didn't want to stay then he didn't have to. That was the end of the fight. He and his friend got up and left. I cleaned Lily up and put her to bed. I decided to sleep on the couch so I could be closer to the door and hear if Cam came in. Cam did come back.

When he walked through the door he didn't say anything, just went into bed. I came with him.

The next morning we talked it out. There was still tension though and we all felt it. Cam did offer to be the one to check up on Haley. He said that he could tell I had a lot on my mind and that I didn't need to worry about Haley too. So I agreed.

Two weeks after we were done watching Haley, Cam started acting weird. He seemed really happy, but like he was missing someone. He kept saying that we should go see the Dunphys again soon which was strange, but that was all I thought. That night there was a fire.

It wasn't an average fire that the firemen could take down. It was a roaring fire and me and Lily barely managed to escape. It was around midnight. I woke up to our fire alarm going off. I jumped out of bed and turned to wake Cam, but he wasn't there. I ran into Lily's room and grabbed her. We headed to the door but there was fire blocking our way. On the other side of the door was Cam. He was standing there crying.

"I'M GOING TO GET HELP!" he shouted. "HURRY!" The smoke was starting to sting my eyes and burn my lungs. Lily was coughing harshly. I knew we couldn't wait for help so I ran back into our room with Lily still in my arms and shut the door. She was breathing hard, but so was I. I banged open our window. Flames were licking my door now. We jumped out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron POV:

The only thing wrong about me and Haley having sex is that I'm married. That's it. And that's not even that bad, couples cheat on each other all the time! We aren't blood related or anything. She's had sex before too. I love it. Some people cut when they are stressed or take pills, me I like to go see Haley. She's become my addiction. Then her parents came back.

I worried. I thought this can't be it! I needed to see her again. Feel her again. I kept bringing it up to Mitchell about visiting the Dunphys. I couldn't just say to go see Haley. He would have known something was up obviously.

I had to think of a way to stay with her. Then I thought of the fire. The plan came together perfectly, like it was meant to be.

I decided to wake up at 2. At that time Mitchell would certainly be a sleep. I got up and grabbed the gasoline I had hidden earlier. I spread it all over the house making sure to spread it by the door way. I didn't want Mitchell or Lily in the way which meant it would be best if they died. I did love them once, but now my obsession with Haley was stronger then my love for them.

Mitchell and Lily were not supposed to make it out. Once I heard that they did though I had to pretend like I was relieved even though I was worried about my plan. Luckily it all fell into place.

First we stayed at a hotel. Then I came up with the idea about staying with family. Mitchell said we should stay with his dad because they have a bigger house. I told him that I thought it would be best if we stayed with Claire because I always felt uncomfortable with Jay and Phil and Claire were always so welcoming. So he agreed. We called Phil and Claire and they said it would be fine if we stayed with them.

Lily got to go in Haley and Alex's room and me and Mitchell got the couch. I hate sleeping on the couch, but I got to see Haley every night.

As soon as I knew Mitchell was in a deep sleep I would quietly walk up the steps to the girls room. I would go in and gently shake Haley awake. Most of the time though she was already up. I would lean over and whisper in her ear and tell her "Let's go." She always started to cry. I didn't care. In a way she deserved it. The way she used to dress, she was just asking for sex. I told her that too.

She never spoke a word while I took her into the bathroom and started touching her or undressing her. I mean every so often she would say please or no, but that was it. The only thing that made me nervous was the way her personality was changing.

The circles under her eyes kept getting more and more noticeable and she was starting to lose weight from eating so little. Also she would have trouble walking. She started to wince every time she had to move to fast or bend down to pick something heavy up. Her style changed form tight short shorts to baggy sweats.

We agreed that if people asked she would say that she just wasn't feeling well.

She could only be sick for so long. The thing that was really noticeable and didn't go along with the sick story was when ever a man, and only a man, would touch her she would flinch away. Even when it was Phil!

Claire was starting to notice something was wrong too. I could over hear some of the conversations they would have. Claire always asked what was wrong, but Haley was smart enough not to tell her, however she would hesitate before she answered.

I decided I needed to have a talk with Haley. Make sure she knew what was best for her and the family.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex POV:

I am the brain of the family which means I could tell something was wrong with Haley, but I couldn't figure it out. Everyone but my mom and me believed that she was actually sick. We've seen her sick before and she was never like this. And the way she flinched from Uncle Mitchell or Cam and dad but never from mom or me you could tell that it wasn't some sickness.

Me and my mom tried to figure out what was wrong. She decided to just come straight out and ask Haley, while I on the other hand tried to trick Haley into saying what was wrong or just finding it out for myself. As much as Haley was mean to me and everything she was still my sister and I still loved her.

Mom's "talks" with Haley weren't working out so well. It always ended up just turning into a fight and I don't even know if thats what you would call it! Heres an example of one of their "talks".

MOM: Haley can you come into the kitchen I want to talk with you.

Haley gets up and walks into the kitchen.

HALEY(in weak/tired voice): What?

MOM: Whats going on with you?

HALEY: I'm si...

MOM: Haley I know thats a lie. Whats really going on. Haley, honey, you can tell me anything.

HALEY: I know mom, but...

MOM(voice rising): But what Haley? What can't you tell me? Does it have something to do with boys? Is it an older guy?

HALEY: Why would you say that?

MOM: Because Haley every time an older guy hugs you or something or even just a little tap you flinch away nervous or something.

HALEY: Thats because they always take me by surprise!

MOM: Alex has purposefully tried to take you by surprise, the only thing you do if its a kid or women is jump. You don't flinch, and you never used to flinch before when your dad scared you.

Mom sees Haley's face, all tired and sad, and walks over to give her a hug. Haley excepts and hugs mom back burying her face in mom's shoulder. Mom starts to rub her back.

MOM (in a calmer voice then before): Haley please let me help. Just tell me whats wrong.

Haley looks up at mom with sad eyes. She looks like shes about to say something then changes her mind. Haley breaks the hug and turns away from mom.

HALEY: Nothing, I'm just not feeling good.

MOM: Haley...

HALEY (quickly): I'm going upstairs.

Then Haley walks toward our room.

One time after one of these fights I decided to get ahead of her. So I ran up to our room and hid in my closet. Haley comes in quickly through the door and then starts to cry. And not just an average I-need-hug cry, but an I'm-broken-I-need-help cry. I didn't know how to react. I wasn't expecting her to cry this hard. Honestly though I don't know what I was expecting.

I was thinking about what I should do. Should I go and comfort her or should I stay here in the closet and see what she does next? Then Uncle Cam came in.

I was thinking that he was coming in to comfort her. He must have heard her crying. I was planning on coming out too, but then Uncle Cam shut the door kind of angrily and walked over to were Haley was on her bed crying. "Get up, we need to talk. Get up now!" Haley quickly got up and started to shake. She was now crying harder. Uncle Cam grabbed her arm and I heard Haley shriek a little because he grabbed her so hard.

I was scared, I don't think I even breathed, and my lip was trembling because I felt like crying.

"You can't do that hesitation thing anymore." Haley was now crying harder then I've ever seen her cry. "I didn't hesitate!" Haley said in more of a shriek. I could see that Uncle Cam was holding her arm tighter. He started to smile.

"Ha ha, you little slut. I was watching that conversation between you and your mom. I saw you hesitate before you said you were sick, and you've been doing that every time you and your mom talk. You really think I haven't noticed? You really think I'm that stupid?!"

Haley gasped and was trying to pry his fingers off her arm. "Please, please, can you please let go of my arm!" He only gripped tighter. "No more hesitating. And quit acting so depressed. Its giving away to much. You can't tell them understand!" He said giving her arm a rough shake. "Please let go, I understand, I understand, I won't tell anybody!" Uncle Cam let go and then left. Right before he was out the door he turned and said "Don't let anyone see the bruise."

Haley, knees to chest, was sitting on the floor leaning on the side of her bed, cradling her arm and still crying hard. I decided to leave the closet now. I carefully got out. I didn't want to scare her.

When she saw me she didn't even say anything. She just glanced at me and then looked back at her arm, starting to cry now louder too. I decided I could ask her about what just happened later, I figured right now she could use a shoulder to cry on. So I walked over and sat down next to her.

At first that was it. Just us sitting there and her crying. Then I spoke up. "Haley, can I see your arm?" She let me look at her arm where he grabbed her. A big bruise was starting to form and since her grabbed her so hard I knew it would be worse in the morning.

"Alex you can't tell mom or dad or anyone about this." "Can you at least tell me what hes talking about? What did he do to you?" I asked. "I can't tell you, just like you can't tell anyone about that." "Haley, he hurt you! Someone needs to know, he shouldn't be in this house with us!" "Alex, please you can't! Promise me you won't! More people would get hurt if you do!"

I hated this. I knew what I should do which was go tell mom, Uncle Cam wouldn't kill anyone, would he? Then again, I didn't think he could hurt anyone either, but he left a huge bruise on Haley's arm. I didn't want Haley to get hurt anymore and I didn't want to take the chance of anyone dying, so I promised her I wouldn't tell. At the moment it seemed like the right answer, but now I know.

I should have told.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire POV:

It was movie night over at my dads. I thought that maybe getting out of the house to relax and watch a movie might help Haley. Shes gotten worse. She nods to sleep, but never actually seems to sleep. She has also been avoiding everyone, not just the guys. Lily will come sit next to her while she's doing something at the table and Haley just gets up and gos into another room, all alone.

We got to my dads and he seemed a little shocked when he first saw Haley. He hasn't seen her since shes changed.

"Um, hey Haley." He said going to give her a hug. Of course she flinched back. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" "No, just, I don't know, just wasn't expecting it." "Oh, well lets go start the movie."

Everyone went to go sit and it was just me and my dad by the door.

"Whats wrong with Haley?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Dad, I wish I could tell you." He gave me a hug and we went to go join the family.

Haley was sitting on the end of the couch next to Gloria. Dad went and sat by Gloria and Alex next to him. Phil, Manny, and Luke were on the ground in front of the TV. Lily was sitting in Mitchell's lap on a chair and Cam was on the floor next to them. I sat down in the other chair and we started the movie.

Half way through I looked around the room and noticed Cam watching Haley. He saw me staring and smiled then nodded in Haley's direction. I looked and she was sound asleep with her head on Gloria's shoulder. Gloria was watching the movie smiling while rubbing Haley's arm gently. She looked up and smiled at me. It was good to see her sleeping. She really needed it. I turned back to the movie.

A minute later I heard a gasp, then dad whispered "Claire come here, come see this." I walked over to the couch and leaned down. Haley was still a sleep. Gloria was holding her arm up, examining it. "Look." She said. I keeled down and looked at Haley's arm. There was a huge bruise! It was dark purple and stretched all around her arm.

Phil turned around. "Is something wrong?"

I started shaking Haley awake.

Everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Haley wake up." I said in a strict voice. She slowly opened her eyes half way.

"Is the movie over?"

"Haley what happened to your arm?!" I was starting to get angry. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENDED TO YOUR ARM!" Her eyes were open now and starting to get bigger once she realized what I was talking about. "What happened? Did someone do this to you?" "Claire calm down."

It was Phil. He moved over to me and had his arm around my shoulder. I realized I was starting to cry.

He saw the bruise. "Haley what happened." Phil said calmly.

Haley had a panicked look on her face. She looked over at Alex who was staring down.

"Haley answer me." Phil said again.

She glanced over at Cam, then quickly looked away, looking down. "I tripped walking to the bathroom at night." I could barely hear what she said, she said it so quietly, almost like she was ashamed. Phil noticed too.

"I think we should go. We'll talk a little more about this when we get home."

Then Haley started to cry. It was a quiet cry, but a hard cry. She was shaking. I just sat there while Gloria calmed her down. I was crying to and Phil was comforting me. Everyone else was just staring.

The drive home was silent. Nobody said a word the whole way.

When we got home Haley was just sitting there staring into space. I don't think she even notice that we were home.

"Should I carry her in?" Phil's voice was shaky.

"I think that would be nice."

I watched as he opened Haley's door. He undid he seatbelt slowly, but she still flinched away. "Haley its okay." She smiled a little and Phil gently picked her up.

I followed as he went up the stairs into her and Alex's room, gently lay her down and tucked her in, then gave her a kiss on the forehead and say I love you.


	7. Chapter 7

Haley POV:

I woke up the next morning scared.

Cam had left me alone last night so I managed to get little sleep. Not much though because I was worried about what I would say to my parents about the bruise and what Cam would say about them finding out.

I knew he would be upset and I knew it was my fault.

I shouldn't have fallen a sleep. If I didn't Gloria would never had rubbed my arm and found the bruise.

We (me, mom, dad, Cam, Uncle Mitchell, and Alex) were in my room. Uncle Mitchell and Cam were standing in the doorway. Alex was by my side.

"Haley, we need to talk about that bruise." My dad said. "I told you I walked into the wall. It was late at night, I couldn't see!" My voice came out shaky and I felt ashamed lying to them, but it was for their own good, I hope.

"HALEY, CUT THE CRAP! WE KNOW YOUR LYING TO US!" My mom's angry voice made me jump. I'm a terrible person. Look at how mad I'm making them! It was then that I realized, I deserved what Cam was doing to me. I hate myself. I started to cry.

"Haley, I'm sorry to yell, its just we want to help you, we know somethings wrong. Why don't you just tell me. Its okay." She said walking over and giving me a hug. "Um, maybe she might talk to me." Cam said. "I mean since she isn't talking to you, maybe she might talk to me. Haley, would you?"

He was staring straight at me and when I met his eyes he gave a nod. I had to say yes.

"Yeah, okay." I said. Then Alex stepped in. She understood the nod and why I probably looked so scared.

"I don't think thats a good idea. I think it would be best if it was just mom and dad. I mean you guys should be the ones to talk to her. She is your daughter not Uncle Cam's."

"Well, Alex I just think it would be best if she talked to me because your parents have already tried talking to her." Cam commented.

"Then why can't Uncle Mitchell talk to her? Why does it have to be you?" Alex replied, looking Cam right in the eye.

"Alex, lets go, just let Uncle Cam give it a try." Mom said, leading everyone except me and Cam out of the room.

I couldn't say that I wanted them to stay with me so I tried looking at someone, anyone, trying to tell them with my eyes, it was the best I could do. Alex looked back and met my eyes.

She mouthed I'm sorry then they were gone and Cam shut the door and locked it.

"You know who's fault it is that they found the bruise?" He was walking towards me with his fists clenched.

"It was mine." "Yours what?" "My fault."

"Yeah, yeah it was."Now he was standing right in front of me. I was looking down, but I knew he was staring right at me.

"Look at me."

I looked up.

"Does Alex know anything?" "No." I said.

He punched me in on the side of my face so hard I fell down. Then he grabbed my neck, but I was still laying on the ground. I was crying and shaking. I was so scared.

"What does she know?" "Nothing, Alex knows nothing!"

He was still holding onto my neck.

He let go of my neck and punched me in the same place again.

"What does Alex know?" "I don't know!" I said choking on my sobs.

He punched me one last time then he gave me some makeup.

"If they find that bruise we're leaving." Leaving? What did he mean by leaving? Like he was going to kidnap me or something?

I tried to calm down and went into the bathroom to put on the makeup.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke POV:

I know whats going on, I'm not an idiot. Somethings wrong with Haley. Obviously. What though? I have no idea. I'm just gonna guess that shes not sick, but I don't know why she would lie to us about something sort a serious. Unless there is something more serious going on. I used to think she was sick until she totally flipped out at breakfast one morning.

Then I thought she was crazy.

We were at breakfast. At first it was totally normal. Me, Alex, and Lily were at the table eating pancakes. Mom and dad were talking in the kitchen with Uncle Mitchell and Uncle Cam. They were all laughing which was nice because most of the time mom and dad always looked so serious and sad. The only person that was missing was Haley, which wasn't surprising.

"Where is Haley?" Alex asked looking concerned. "Probably still a sleep, which is what she needs." Dad said getting all worried looking again. "Should I go check on her?" Alex asked. "No, let her sleep." Mom answered.

A little bit later while we were finishing up breakfast Haley came down. She was wearing makeup again which I thought might be a good sign that she was becoming more of her old self.

"Hey Haley! We saved you some breakfast." Uncle Mitch said walking over to Haley with a plate with a pancake on it. She took it and sat down next to me.

It was awkward silence, then dad spoke up. "So everyones plans for today?" We all started talking at once. I glanced at Haley and noticed that she was doing that thing were she stares off into space. She hadn't taken a single bite out of her pancake. I thought since she wasn't going to eat it that it would be okay if I snuck a small bite. As I was reaching over I accidentally spilled my milk all over her lap.

"Haley, I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up." I got up to grab some paper towels and she grabbed the cup the milk was in and hurled it at my back! It hurt and normally I would have hurt her back, but then she started crying really hard and shaking and screaming and she grabbed the sides of her head with both hands like she was covering her ears. Uncle Mitchell grabbed Lily and pulled Cam out behind him. Me and Alex just stared wide-eyed at her.

Mom and dad came over. "Haley calm down! Whats wrong?" Mom said, trying to look Haley in the eyes. Haley looked at them then stood up. Her hands were on her sides now.

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW! IF YOU KNEW ME AND IF YOU CARED YOU WOULD KNOW BY NOW! IF YOU PAYED ATTENTION YOU WOULD KNOW BY NOW! WHY DOSEN'T ANYONE KNOW?!"

Now Haley was pacing back and forth in the kitchen still sobbing. "Haley what should we know?" Dad said, cautiously walking towards Haley. Mom and Alex were now crying and I was just standing there.

Dad tapped Haley on the shoulder and she stopped pacing and turned around infuriated.

"STOP TOUCHING ME! EVERYONE IS ALWAYS TOUCHING ME AND I'M DONE, I'M SO DONE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! JUST STOP! PLEASE! Please." She was sitting in the middle of the kitchen now and she looked up at dad with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, help me."

Dad just stood there not knowing what to do. Haley quickly got up and grabbed a washcloth and wiped off her makeup. Underneath it was another bruise that took up her whole left cheek.

"What the hell happened?!" Mom said, still crying.

"You should know by now. I guess you just have to wait."


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron POV:

I had it all planned out. I would buy a delivery truck that had a back were I would keep Haley and she wouldn't be able to get out and no one would see her.

Were would we go? Anywhere! We would just drive.

She would be all mine. I wouldn't have to worry about her parents finding out or the cops getting me or anything. It would just be us. I would be able to fool around with her as much as I want. This is going to work. It has to. It needs to.

The only problem was when.

I was getting close to being found out.

Alex knew something, but I don't think she knows everything. She loves Haley. If she knew everything she would have told someone by now. It definitely didn't help when Haley had that little outburst. Now Phil and Claire are watching her like a hawk. Plus Mitchell wants to leave. He says it really freaked out Lily when Haley flipped out and that he thought it would be best if Phil and Claire helped Haley and only them. He thought us being there might have been making her worse. The only reason why we are still there is because I kept telling him that whenever I talk with Haley she really seems to calm down. He still wants to leave.

I bought the delivery truck. It was parked in a hotel parking lot nearby. I had the money that we would need. I was ready to go. I just had to wait for the right time. Who helped us get going? Alex. Not that she knew it of course.

I was in the kitchen one night after having sex with Haley. I was grabbing a snack when Alex came in. Crying. She was staring at me with a look of such hate, I almost wanted to laugh.

"Alex? Whats wrong?" I whispered. "You bastard. How could you? Shes your niece!" "What are you talking about Alex? Are you feeling okay?"

I wanted to ask her what she knew, but maybe I could try to trick her or at least confuse her.

"I saw you. I was in the closet and I saw you hurt her. You grabbed her arm and left a huge bruise! When I saw the other bruise on her cheek, I knew it was your fault. I followed you tonight. You...you...you raped her! You raped Haley!"

Shit. She knew everything.

"Who have you told?"

Then who should walk in, but Haley. "She told no one yet! I made sure! And I promise she won't tell any one, right Alex?" Of course Haley was crying. "Alex right?!"

We were leaving. Alex knew too much and she would tell Phil and Claire, probably as soon as they woke up. I needed to get rid of her. I grabbed a knife and started walking towards Alex.

"Stay away from me or I'll scream." Alex said, but she didn't look as brave as she sounded.

"No you won't. Because if you do, I'll still stab you and then me and Haley will leave forever. You will never see her again and you wouldn't be able to live with the fact that you were the reason your sister got kidnapped. That is if you survive the stab." I was in front of her now.

Then damn Haley had to come and push me. She didn't push me over, but I still lost concentration on Alex. "GO!" Haley yelled. Alex ran and Haley tried to run, but she was to tired and thanks to me fucking her so much she couldn't go that fast without squealing in pain.

With me dragging Haley we ran out the door and got in me and Mitchell's car so I could go drive to were the delivery truck was parked.

Haley was screaming and when we left the house Alex was saying "MOM, DAD, HURRY HELP! HELP!" Lily woke up. I could hear her crying. Phil said "What?! Whats wrong?!" Claire said "Haley!" Luke started screaming "WHATS WRONG! WHATS WRONG!" And Mitchell was calling my name. But by then me and Haley were already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex POV:

I couldn't believe it. Our house was now a police scene. They had their crap set up everywhere in the house. I wasn't aloud to sleep in my own room anymore since they were always in there going through Haley's stuff. It really pissed me off that they did that. I knew she would hate it.

Dad was never home anymore. He was always out trying to find out more about Haley and when he was home he was just going through papers and didn't have time for us and whenever we asked him if he wanted to play a board game he would yell at us, saying that finding Haley was more important, and don't get me wrong. I totally agreed, but he wasn't getting anywhere and we really needed him home.

Mom started drinking. She became depressed and cried all the time and stayed in her room.

That left me and Luke. I ended up having to take care of him. He barely understood what was going on which was probably for the best. I made sure he got to the bus on time and did his homework. We always ordered in for dinner and normally for breakfast we would just grab a poptart.

Finally Grandpa stepped in. Me and Luke and Mom went to stay with him. He offered dad to stay also, but dad thought he should stay at the house in case Haley came back.

Gloria tried to make us feel comfortable and everything, but that was hard without Haley. Luke managed to be more normal, but he didn't know what was going on.

I did though. I could barely imagine what Haley was probably going through. Cam wouldn't kill her, I didn't think, but he definitely would hurt her and probably worse then before because now he didn't have to worry about anyone finding out about the bruises. He probably raped her more often now too since no one was around to see him. Just the thought made me break down in tears.

I felt selfish. Here I was thinking that I was going through a living hell when Haley is going through much worse. And all on her own too. I have Grandpa and Gloria to help take care of me. Haley had no one except Cam who was her kidnapper!

I felt bad for Uncle Mitchell and Lily also. They were both staying at Grandpas with us too. Uncle Mitchell went into a depression thing like mom and he said he could barely look at Lily, or anyone for that matter without bursting into tears. He felt that Haley being raped and everything was his fault. Lily really missed both her dads. She, like Luke, had no idea what was going on.

The police kept interviewing me even though I already told them everything I knew. I was the only one who witnessed Cam actually hurting Haley.

I remember when they had it on the news. Mom and Uncle Mitchell came down from their bedrooms to watch it. Both on other sides of the room and sobbing. Dad came over and was watching closely. Right after, he left. Manny stood with Gloria and Grandpa. Lily was crying trying to have Uncle Mitchell pick her up, but he was completely ignoring her. Me and Luke were hugging mom, hoping she would hug us back, but she was doing the same thing Uncle Mithc was doing. Ignoring us.

They showed her and Cam's pictures and said what clothes they were last wearing. They had interviewed Gloria and on the TV she was begging Cam to bring her home, safe. She had tears running out of her eyes.

The hardest part was seeing Haley's picture.

It was taken before Cam had started raping her. She was sitting in the middle of mom and dad in the picture. Dad was looking down and smiling at her. She must have been laughing about something he just said. She was laughing so hard, she was clutching her stomach and looking straight at the camera. Mom was also smiling and rolling her eyes. Grandpa had picked out the picture.

When it came on the screen everyone started to cry. Even dad and Grandpa. Dad walked over to us and gave us all a huge hug. Then Uncle Mitchell and Lily joined in. And finally Grandpa, Gloria, and Manny. It felt good coming together again.

We stayed hugging till Haley's thing finished. Then dad left, mom and Uncle Mitchell went back upstairs with Grandpa following to make sure they were going to be alright, and the rest of us just stayed were we were till Gloria had us come into the kitchen to make some brownies.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stop! STOP!" Haley screamed while Cameron was raping her. This has been the fifth time today and it was only noon.

Cameron was at his best now. He was a happier man. Carefree. Relaxed. Haley however was at her worst.

She hadn't slept in days now and Cameron had stopped feeding her as of a few days ago. He thought why should he if shes just going to puke it up.

Haley had a black eye, bruised cheek, and a cut above her lip. Her back was covered with belt lashes that Cameron would give to her whenever she was "bad". She also had smaller bruises and cuts going up her arms and legs. On the right side of her stomach was a bruise that was about the size of a baseball. Her hair was all wild and knotted up.

She had been with Cameron now for two weeks.

Haley was curled up in the back of the delivery truck, in the corner. Cameron came in which immediately made Haley start to shake with fear and cry and hug herself tighter. Cameron laughed at her.

"We're starting to run low on money Haley. I obviously can't get a job since you and me are just driving around so damn much. But I know a way that will help bring in money. We're going to the city Haley! What to you have to say about that? Do you know what that means for you?"

Haley stayed trembling in the corner.

It made Cameron upset that she wasn't answering her. He walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach. Haley squealed in pain.

"Fucking answer me Haley. I don't want to have to get the belt." "Why...please...I want my mom!" Haley started crying harder which only got her a slap across the face.

"I asked what did you think about going to the city." Haley had no choice, but to answer. "It sounds...sounds..." She couldn't help, but start to fall a sleep. She was so tired and weak.

Cameron picked her up by the arms so she was standing then pinned her against the wall. "STAY AWAKE! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING FALL ASLEEP YOU LITTLE BITCH! STAY AWAKE! STAY THE FUCK AWAKE!" "I'm...trying...I'm trying not to...but please...just a little sleep...just..." She fell asleep but Cameron quickly shook her awake.

"NO! NO SLEEPING! NO SLEEPING!" He hit her again.

"I'm just so tired...please...so tired..." She fell asleep again along with another slap.

"STOP IT!" Haley screamed looking Cameron right in the eyes. The scream however took the last of her energy and her legs gave out from under her. She would have just crumbled to the floor if Cameron wasn't holding her up. She was sound asleep. Cameron then hit her. Haley was barely awake, but she didn't want to open her eyes. She was to tired. She couldn't.

So then Cameron just started beating her. Haley still didn't wake up. It was hours before he finally gave up. He had no choice, but to leave and let her sleep. Her back was bleeding from him hitting her with the belt so many times. The best way to describe how she looked was a crumbled, bloody mess.

Lucky for her though they happened to be parked in an abandoned gas station that someone walked by right when she screamed at Cameron and called the police. However, Cameron had already started the truck and was heading toward the city. Farther away from Haley's family.


	12. Chapter 12

Haley POV:

I'm so scared. I just want to go home. I want my mom and Alex and dad and Luke. I want to be okay. I'm so sore. It hurts to move. Its always so dark where Cam is keeping me. I miss the sun. I miss sleep. I miss smiling and laughing. I can barely think straight anymore.

I think we are in the city. At least thats what Cam said.

I have moments were I can't remember anything I did an hour ago or something. Its because he started drugging me to keep me awake. I don't know what drug it is, but even though I'm so tired, I can't sleep.

Strange men are now coming into the truck to force me to do the same thing Cam has been doing. It hurts so much.

One night Cam didn't give me a break. Normally one man will come in then I would get at least a 5 minute break before the next one, but one night so many came. I didn't get any breaks. I don't know how many came in. I was so tired, but because of the stupid drug I couldn't sleep. Finally the last one left.

I cried the whole time, but now it was more like a gasping cry since it was so hard to breath.

I heard Cam come in and a man was talking to him.

They came over to me and I tried to move away, but I couldn't. I was scared that

he might be another person who wanted to hurt me. He didn't though. In fact he started soothingly rubbing my forehead and stroking my hair. They were talking about me I think. I can't remember exactly. I think the guy was saying that Cam should stop harming me for a while, at least until I got better, and feed me. He said I looked like death.

Cam responded, but I forgot what he said.

Cam took his advice. He stopped giving me the drug. He started feeding me and allowing me to sleep. He fed me and didn't beat me with the belt or hurt me the other way. It was nice. I was starting to feel better. He told me the bruises were starting to go away. It still hurt though. I still wanted to go home.

I prayed every night that my family would find me. That anyone would find me and rescue me.

I wondered how my family was doing. I hope they were okay. I didn't want to be the reason they all became depressed or whatever.

I wondered about Uncle Mitchell and Lily. They were probably taking it the hardest. They both really loved Cam. I thought Grandpa and Gloria and Manny were probably taking it the least hardest. We were close, but I was just his granddaughter, he still had Alex and Lily, and Cam had no relation to him.

Sometimes I would get worried thinking about them. What if everyone got all miserable because of me? What if Grandpa is mad at me? What if he tries to hurt me too? What if Uncle Mitchell tries to hurt me? What if he blames me for what Cam did? Thinking about that would make me cry.

One day Cam came into the truck were I was with a cell phone in his hand.

"This is a non-traceable cell phone. Just to be safe I'm going to throw it away when we are done here. I'm going to dial your house. I'm going to allow you to talk for 30 minutes. No more, no less."

I was about to cry, but I didn't want to talk to whoever while crying so I held the tears back.

Cam dialed then handed me the phone. It was ringing then my dad answered.

"Hello?" He asked. "Who is this?"

It was so good to just hear his voice again. I started crying.

"Haley?! Haley is that you baby?" I managed to find my voice. "Yes daddy." "Haley, oh my god, Haley..." I could hear that he started to cry. "Dad, I love you." "Haley, I love you too, so much, we all really miss you. Alex told us about what Cameron has been doing." "I'm sorry daddy." I said sobbing. "Haley, listen to me. Known of this is your fault. Understand? I need you to remember that okay?" "Okay. How is everyone?" "They are all at Grandpa Jay's, but sweety, how are you and tell me the truth. Don't worry. I can handle it."

I didn't want to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him that I was fine and that I just really missed him, but I didn't. Once I started talking everything just came spilling out.

"Terrible. I really miss everyone and he hurts me dad. He beats me with a belt and kicks me and punches me and he started drugging me to keep me awake and he stopped feeding me. He has scary men come in and force to...do what he does to me...it hurts dad. It hurts so much I can't take it! It got so bad he had to stop for a while till I got better! Please, please, please. Come find me!"

We were both crying hysterically now. "Haley I'm trying. Daddy is going to find you and bring you home. I promise, you just need to do me a favor and hold on okay. Can you do that too?" "Yes." "Haley, we all love you so much... I love you so much." "I love you too." Then Cam took the phone away from me which was probably best since I was now crying so hard that I could barely talk.

Cam started walking out. I heard him say "Hello Phil."

I started thinking about going home. He said everyone missed me. I missed them too.

That night Cam beat me again. He also did it too. I forgot about my dad finding me. Hope wasn't helping me.


	13. Chapter 13

Police Officer POV:

Cases like Haley Dunphy's are always hard. When a kid gets kidnapped and they have a big family and the poor girl is getting beaten and rapped AND drugged. Being a police officer though you can't get attached, but its hard not to.

We went for a while without anything. The only thing we knew was that she was with her Uncle Cameron Tucker. That was it. We were assuming she wasn't dead since Cameron was using her as a personal slave basically. However we never could be sure, until finally we got a call from someone saying that they heard what sounded like a young female shout stop it to someone in a delivery truck at an abandoned gas station. We immediately sent people to search the area, but of course by the time we got there who ever it was was already gone.

Then we got some more news. A phone call from none other then Haley and Cameron.

We recorded the whole conversation.

It was hard on us hearing Haley talk to her dad. Poor thing. I normally don't get so attached to cases, but with kids of my own I couldn't help it.

That bastard Cameron had a lot of nerve talking to Phil, Haley's father. I could tell Phil was pissed when Cameron took the phone away from Haley and started talking to him.

CAMERON: Hello Phil.

PHIL: YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU LET MY DAUGHTER GO!

CAMERON: But then I wouldn't be able to fool around with her anymore. You know Phil, shes really good at it. Shes fun.

PHIL: LET HER GO!

CAMERON: I just told you Phil, I can't.

PHIL: We need her here. She needs to be here.

CAMERON: Like I actually give a shit. Seriously Phil.

PHIL: What do you want? I promise, we'll give you anything.

CAMERON: I just want her.

Then he hung up.

I walked over to Phil who had his head in his hands. "Phil." Was all I could think of to say. He turned and looked at me. "Find her." Then he walked away.

That night we got another call. They found Haley.

Nick POV:

It was late at night and me and my girlfriend were bored just sitting around my apartment so we decided to go for a walk. I lit a cigarette and we started walking.

My girlfriend brought up that missing girl Haley. "I feel so sorry for the family." She said. "It sucks. Shes a cute girl." I responded.

We were walking by a grocery store parking lot when we saw a delivery truck. We walked by and I thought that it looked a lot like the delivery truck that kidnapped Haley. Then the asshole who kidnapped her actually walked out! He threw something on the ground and started stepping on it till it broke. Then he started walking towards the store.

"Oh my god! Thats the guy who kidnapped the girl! Nick go see if shes in the truck!"

I walked to the front of the truck and the guy had left his window down. I crawled threw and went into the back of the truck. It was too dark to see anything so I made my way to the door in the back of the truck thinking I would open it to let my girlfriend in and get some light so I could see. When I opened up the door I saw the Haley girl curled up in the corner. Her eyes were part way open and she was shaking. She was all bruised and cut up and bleeding. Me and my girlfriend quickly ran over to her.

My girlfriend lay Haley's head in her lap and started stroking her hair.

"Hey are you Haley? Are you Haley?" I asked.

"I...I...I don't know." She was starting to close her eyes.

"Hey come on now you got to stay awake okay? I'm going to call the police, they are going to help you. How old are you?" I thought by asking her questions it might help her stay awake.

"I don't know."

Then she threw up. The guy had given her to many drugs.

Finally the police arrived.

They caught the Cameron guy and arrested him then rushed Haley to the hospital and drove me and my girlfriend home, thanking us for finding her.


	14. Chapter 14

Claire POV:

Thank God! They found my baby.

Haley was at the hospital and we were heading there right now. Me and Alex were hugging each other crying tears of relief. She was alive and safe. We couldn't get to the hospital fast enough.

Finally we arrived. We all ran in and they immediately knew who we were there for. They led us down into the critical care waiting room.

"Your daughter is doing well. However before you go in I should warn you that she is very beaten up. She has a lot of cuts and bruises. Maybe you don't want any of the younger ones in there yet. Also she is asleep right now and we don't want to scare her when she wakes up so we think it would be best if a parent went in there, preferably a female, to be there when she wakes up and then once shes awake you can start bringing more people in." The doctor said. "I'll go in. I'm the mom."

The doctor led me into Haley's room. I tried to hold back a sob. I was expecting her to be beat up, but not like this. Bruises and cuts were just all over her. She was covered with them! How could I let this happen to her? I'm her mother. I'm supposed to protect her. Not let this happen. How could I? Haley was right. I should have known something was wrong as soon as we got back from Washington. I should have never let Cam even in my house.

I stayed awake the whole night just stroking her hair and watching her sleep wondering how she will react once she wakes up.

It was about 5 in the morning when she opened her eyes. She looked around remembering where she was. Then she looked at me still stroking her hair.

"Mom." "Baby." She wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and hugged me, sobbing. I was crying too, but not loud where she could hear me."I'm so sorry this happened. I'm so, so, so sorry. Your safe now Haley. I'm gonna try to make everything okay now."

Haley didn't say anything. She just sobbed in my arms and never stopped hugging me.

After 2 hours she was finally out of tears and was just hugging me, taking shaky breaths.

"Haley, are you ready for maybe your dad or brother or sister to come in now?" "Will you stay though?" She said weakly looking up at me. "Of course." "Then can just dad come in?" "I'll go get him." "Don't leave!" She hugged me tighter. "Haley I'm going to be right by the door, I'm not leaving the room."

She let me get up and I walked to the door. I leaned out and asked a nurse if she could go ask for Phil Dunphy to come in now.

I was sitting next to Haley and she was leaning against me when Phil walked in.

He let out a sob when he saw Haley which made her start to cry again.

Phil quickly rushed over and sat down next to Haley.

I could tell that he didn't know what to do. Haley leaned against him and he gently kissed her on the top of the head. They just leaned against each other and Phil rubbed her back very lightly. Eventually she fell asleep.

Once Phil saw that she was asleep he starting quietly crying. Then I joined in and we hugged each other.

"We have to get through this together." I said. "I know."

The next day Haley said she was ready to see Alex and Luke. They came in and both ran to Haley to give her a hug. They were all crying, but had a small smile on their lips.

"I should have told." Haley didn't say anything just hugged Alex tighter.

"Haley I missed you." "I missed you to Luke."

After 2 weeks in the hospital Haley was ready to be released. The only family shes seen so far was just us. We were going to drive to my dads and everyone would be waiting for her. We told them to be careful because she was still really sore.

We didn't want to take her home because that was were she was...raped. So we decided to just bring her to my dads.

The ride there everyone was talking and smiling except for Haley. She was just staring out the window with a sad expression on her face.

We pulled into the driveway. Phil told Luke and Alex to go inside and the two of us went to open Haley's door.

"Haley are you ready?" I asked. She started shaking and crying. "No." Then she leaned over, out of the car and threw up. Phil held her hair back. "I could carry you in and you could just close your eyes and pretend to be asleep. Want to do that?" Haley nodded her head and Phil picked her up and carried her inside. I walked behind them and noticed that she had her eyes shut tight and tears were

running down her cheeks.

I got the door and entered first and told everyone that Haley was sleeping and Phil was just going to carry her up to bed. They looked disappointed, but sat down. Mitchell came up to me.

"Can I just see her. Just look. I want to know what he did"

I agreed.

Phil carried Haley in and stopped for a second so Mitchell could see. Mitchell put a hand over his mouth and stepped back. Phil walked up the stairs with Haley.

"Cameron did that? How? How could he do that to my niece? His niece!" I didn't know how to respond.


	15. Chapter 15

Mitchell POV:

Thank God Haley was safe. I don't know how I would have been able to move on if she died because of Cameron.

Claire let me see her before Phil took her up. I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked so tiny and scared in Phil's arms. All beaten up.

How could Cameron even think about doing such a terrible thing?! Me and Haley both trusted him and he broke our trust. Worse for Haley. I hope she still trusted me. I hoped that she didn't blame me for what Cameron did to her. Maybe she should though. I was the one that brought him into our lives.

Her first day back from the hospital she was upstairs with Gloria. I was reading a book to Lily which was hard because she kept asking where Cam was. I knew I would have to tell her sometime, but I had no idea how.

Claire and Phil had gone to the police station where the police had interviewed Cam and had gotten Haley's police report.

Alex, Manny, Luke, and Lily were out in the backyard playing and Phil came in looking really pissed off. Claire came in to and ran to dad for a hug.

"Whats wrong?" Dad asked. Phil sat down and put his head in his hands. "It says on the police report that the longest time he beat her was for 6 hours straight! The longest she was raped, not just by him, but also by some random guys, was for 10 hours straight! 10 FUCKING HOURS!"

Now Phil was crying too. So was I. The only one who wasn't was dad, but I could tell that he was really trying to hold it back.

Gloria came downstairs. "Whats going on?" "Hows Haley?" Dad asked. "Oh, shes fine. Shes waking up, I just needed to grab a snack then I was going to go back up."

Since Haley got back she hasn't been able to be left alone. She doesn't feel safe unless someone she trusts is up there with her.

"Could I talk to her?" I wanted to know if she blamed me and how she was emotionally. I thought Phil and Claire (especially Phil) might say no since I was with Cam, but they said yes so I went up the steps.

Haley was sitting up in bed watching TV. She rubbed her eye wearily since she just woke up.

I knocked. She flinched.

"Sorry Haley. I didn't mean to scare you." "Its okay." She looked down at her lap.

"Can I come in?" "Yeah." I sat down on the chair near her bed. I looked to see what she was watching. It was The Flintstones cartoon.

"Whose your favorite character? I like Barney." She smiled and looked up at the TV. "I like Pebbles." "Makes sense. You guys are kind a alike except shes like a toddler and your a teenager." She gave a small laugh.

"I love you Haley. And I'm sorry that this happened to you an..." "It wasn't your fault." "Your not mad at me?" I asked. "Are you mad at me?" She said with a shaky voice. Her eyes were starting to get teary. "Of course not! If its anyones fault its mine. I was the one who brought him into our lives!" She started to quietly cry.

"Can I give you a hug?" I didn't know if she was comfortable with that, but she nodded. I got up a gave her a small hug afraid to hurt her, but she hugged back hard. We both ended up crying and once she calmed down she asked if I could get her mom.

It was strange looking at Haley now. Knowing everything she went through. Made me see her with a new perspective. She was probably never going to be the same Haley again. Hopefully though maybe we could get close.

I came down and told Claire Haley wanted her then went and sat by dad.

"How did it go?" "Good. Have you been up there yet?" "I'm going soon."

"Are you nervous? I was too and dad she is so different, but..." I started to cry and dad pulled me into a hug.

"Remember Mitchell. Haley is a strong girl. She'll find a way to get through this." "I don't know dad. I don't know if she will." "We'll help make sure she does. That picture they showed on the news of her. Her smile. We are going to try and see that smile again. We all need to try and be strong." "Enough with the strong shit ."

"You know what might help cheer you up? Playing with the kids in the back. Lily needs you and you need to be there for her. Thats what dads are for."

He was right. Playing with the kids helped cheer me up. Mostly playing with Lily. I actually had fun.


	16. Chapter 16

Haley POV:

I was standing in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. I'm hideous. My hair was all knotty, my face was all scratched and bruised, and same with the rest of my skin. I had on my pink robe which was once cute, but now is all baggy and fading.

Ever since I came home everyone has been treating me differently. They don't trust me to be alone. Thats okay though because I'm still scared Cam might hurt me again.

The worst thing though is the way they all look at me. They don't look at me like they used too. They look at me like they are scared of me. Like I'm a grenade thats about to explode. I hate it. I also hate how they are always so awkward around me.

The one thing I want right now is for everything to go back to normal. To before Cam touched me. Back when I was just a happy young girl. I know it can't though.

The nightmares suck too. I guess they aren't really nightmares since they actually happened. They are all just flashbacks. Mostly of the first time. I wake up screaming and crying. It feels like they are actually happening all over again.

The doctor has me on all these different meds. Stuff like anti-depressants, sleeping pills, pills that help me eat, pain killers. None of them work though. I'm still miserable, I don't sleep because of the nightmares, I can't eat without feeling sick, and the bruises still hurt.

By now I've seen everyone except Grandpa. I'm assuming when/if he does come up to see me it will probably be the same as all the others. Hugs, tears, awkwardness.

"Haley you okay?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, coming out right now." I give myself one last look in the mirror before I leave the bathroom.

"You sure your feeling okay? Do you need anything? Any pain? Do you think you need more medication?"

"No mom I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

"Haley I'm just worried about you. Can I see your wrists?"

"Why?!"

"I want to make sure your not cutting."

"I'm not! I wouldn't do that! Trust me for once!"

"I do trust you I just want to see for myself. Please."

I stick out my arms and roll up my sleeves to show her my wrists. "See? I told you I was fine!" I headed to my room. I didn't want her to see me crying. I have thought about cutting before which made me feel guilty. I was curious as to how it would feel, but with them always checking on me I couldn't which was for the best.

I crawled into bed and turned on the TV. The only channels that weren't talking about me where the kid stuff so I found myself watching Courage The Cowardly Dog.

I was drifting off to sleep when Grandpa knocked on my door making me jump.

I hated that too. The part where I was scared of everything and jumped at the smallest sounds. I always felt that it was Cam coming to get me.

"Sorry." Grandpa said.

"Its okay." I looked at the TV. I hated looking at my family and people in general. My family because I hated the way they looked back at me. People because it felt like with one stare they knew everything.

"Can I come sit?"

"Sure."

He sat in the chair just like everybody else even though the bed I was in was big enough for two.

"You could sit on the bed if you want."

"Thank you! My back has been terrible lately."

He got up and sat in the bed next to me. I couldn't help, but be a little on edge. It made me think of Cam. He saw my uneasiness.

"Hey, I could sit in the chair. My back isn't that bad."

"Your fine."

"You don't need to push yourself to get better. You've been through..."

"I don't want to talk about. And don't say it might help because it doesn't. It makes it worse. I want to forget, but everyone is coming in here and asking me to talk about it! And I don't want to!" I tried to hold back crying, but it never seems to work. I'm not a strong person. I'm weak.

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"Now tell me what the hell your watching." I gave a small chuckle.

"Courage The Cowardly Dog."

"Well whats it about?"

"A dog named Courage that is actually a coward. Its funny and cute."

"Why would they name the dog Courage if hes a coward?"

"I don't know."

I started to laugh. He looked at me and started laughing too. Eventually we just started cracking up. It felt good laughing again and really laughing too. I don't even know what we were laughing at! He wasn't looking at me like everyone else. He was just looking at me.

It was nice.


	17. The End

Claire POV:

Life has been crazy since Haley went missing and I thought at first that her being back we would kind a go back to normal. Now its even crazier. I don't really care. I got my family back for the most part.

Mitchell is still an emotional wreck but hes trying to get better for Lily. Haley isn't the same and I doubt she ever will be again, but I know shes certainly getting better.

For the fist time in ages I heard her laugh a real laugh. And a hard one too!

I was doing laundry and was about to go into Haley's room when I saw she was laying against my dad...laughing...actually laughing!

My dad was laughing to and he had tears coming out of his eyes. It was amazing to watch.

Phil came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I think its going to be okay."

Haley POV:

We moved to a new house. A nice new house. I started therapy and strangely enough it actually worked! Not completely. I still have nightmares, but not as bad or as much as before. But it worked enough.

Mitchell and Lily moved to an apartment within walking distance of Grandpa's. Mitchell is starting to work again and Lily is going to a different school. At first she was upset, but now shes made new friends and is all happy.

Grandpa, Gloria, and Manny are back to there usual. Nothing new.

Alex and Luke are also going to different school, but they don't seem to care. If they do they don't show it.

Dad started working again and mom just stays home like she used to.

I'm glad to say things are really starting to get better.


	18. Quick Author's Note

Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoyed and sorry about the crappy ending, I was running out of ideas on how to continue it. Anyway thanks again!


End file.
